videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Raditz
Raditz is a Saiyan who appears as an antagonist in the Dragon Ball Series. One of the few remaining Saiyans after the destruction of their home planet, Raditz invades Earth to seek out his brother Goku and recruit him to conquer more planets for the Frieza Force. Games *Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World *Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z: For Kinect *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot *Puzzle & Dragons *Dragon Ball Z 5 *Dragon Ball: Devolution *Dragon Ball Z: Power Effect *Dragon Ball Z Team Training Subpages */Dialogue/ Fusions *Natz - The Metamoran Fusion of Raditz and Nappa *Rappa - The EX-Fusion of Raditz and Nappa *Tutz - The EX-Fusion of Raditz and Turles Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Moves *Double Sunday *Saturday Crush *Exciting Year *Weekly Special *Day Crush *Dynamite Monday Dragon Ball Z: Sagas Levels *The Arrival Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Moveset *Full Power *Explosive Wave *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *High Power Rush *Full Power Energy Wave Levels Playable *The Revenge of the Saiyans Battle 04 Boss *Saiyan Saga Battle 01 *Saiyan Saga Battle 02 Description (CV: Shigeru Chiba, JP/ Justin Cook, US) Bardock's oldest son and Goku's older brother. Raised as a pure Saiyan so, unlike Goku, he has an extremely cruel personality. He has no affection toward his younger brother. In an attempt to gain Saiyan control of the Earth and coerce his brother to join him in his mission, he kidnaps Goku's son, Gohan. Seeing his father in danger, Gohan explodes with rage and delivers a massive amount of damage to Raditz in a single blow. Taking advantage of the situation, Goku puts Raditz in a headlock and demands of Piccolo to kill them both with his Special Beam Cannon. Just before his death, he sneered that two more powerful Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa, would be coming to earth in one year's time. Irate, Piccolo finishes him off. Born into the lowest warrior class, and lacking experience in life-or-death battles, his battle power is among the lowest for Saiyans. He also has not built up his tail muscles, and is referred to by his comrades as "that weakling Raditz". Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Moveset Base *Saiyan Soul *Full Power *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *High Power Rush *Full Power Energy Wave Great Ape *Howl *Sleep *Chou Makouhou *Gigan(tic) Rock Throw *Chou Makousen Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Moveset Base *Saiyan Soul *Full Power *Here's a present! *I'm A Top-class Warrior! *Begone! Great Ape *Howl *Sleep *Chou Makouhou *Gigant Rock Throw *Chou Makousen Levels Dragon History *Common Enemy Character Introductions Base Raditz is one of the few surviving Saiyans and Goku's older brother. Raditz went to Earth to help with the planet's invasion, and to persuade his younger brother Goku to join the Saiyans in their conquest. However, disappointed to discover that Goku had lost his memories and adjusted to life on Earth, Raditz kidnapped Gohan and tried to force Goku to become an ally. Though in battle he mainly relies on brute strength, he also displays a cunning side, as when he pretended to reform his ways to make Goku drop his guard. Though Goku and the other Z-fighers were awestruck by Raditz's display of power, to the elite Saiyans like Vegeta and Nappa, Raditz is still considered a weak "low-class" soldier. Great Ape Raditz changes into this form under the light of the full moon. While transformed into a giant ape he loses his intelligence, but his power level increases tenfold. He is difficult to distinguish from other Saiyan apes, but he is marked by the color of his coat. In the anime and manga, Raditz never transforms into a giant ape; this version of the character is an original creation for the video game. Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 Moveset *Here's a Present! *I'm A Top-class Warrior! *Saiyan Spirit *Fools Must Die! *Begone! Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z Stats *Retries: 1 *Type: Ki Blast *Base Power Level: 205 *Base HP: 15,000 *Blast Spark: Medium Ki Blast *Unique A: Death To You Fools! *Unique B: Here's A Present For You! *Special: Die! Dragon Ball Z for Kinect Health *31,500 Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Moveset Variant 1 *Sledgehammer *Double Sunday *Shining Friday *Spirit Boost *Weekend *Break Strike Variant 2 *Meteor Blow *Saturday Crash *Shining Friday *Afterimage *Vacation Delete *Break Strike Variant 3 *Shining Friday *Double Sunday *Saturday Crash *Full Power Charge *Vacation Delete *Weekend *Rolling Bullet Story Missions *Invasion of Earth! Saiyan Warrior Raditz (Level 5, HP: 525) **Shining Friday **Saturday Crash **Double Sunday Parallel Quests *Parallel Quest Tutorial (Level 3, HP: 430) **Double Sunday **Saturday Crash *Attack of the Saiyans (1) (Level 6, HP: 573) **Double Sunday **Saturday Crash **Weekend **Break Strike *Attack of the Saiyans (2) (Level 7, HP: 466) **Shining Friday **Saturday Crash **Double Sunday **Vacation Delete *Burst Open and Mix! (Level 6, HP: 573) **Double Sunday **Saturday Crash **Weekend **Break Strike *Earth in Danger! (Level 16, HP: 1,051) **Double Sunday **Saturday Crash **Weekend **Break Strike *Great Saiyaman is Here (Level 15, HP: 1,003) **Double Sunday **Saturday Crash *Gathering of the Great Evil Alliance (Level 35, HP: 1,263) **Double Sunday **Saturday Crash *Parent and Child *Saiyan Warriors (Level 32, HP: 1,215) **Shining Friday **Saturday Crash **Double Sunday **Vacation Delete **Break Strike Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Story Missions *Make Way, Rookie Time Patroller Here (Level 2, HP: 3,144) **Shining Friday **Saturday Crash **Double Sunday Parallel Quests *A Deal?! The Saiyan Brothers (Level 2, HP: 3,144) **Shining Friday **Double Sunday *Attack of the Saiyans (1) (Level 7, HP: 5,251) **Double Sunday **Saturday Crash **Weekend **Break Strike *Attack of the Saiyans (2) (Level 7, HP: 2,626) **Shining Friday **Saturday Crash **Double Sunday **Vacation Delete *The Saiyan King Is...Who? (Level 7, HP: 5,251) **Saturday Crash **Double Sunday **Weekend *Burst Open and Mix! (Level 7, HP: 5,251) **Double Sunday **Saturday Crash **Weekend **Break Strike *Earth in Danger! (Level 25, HP: 10,492) **Double Sunday **Saturday Crash **Weekend **Break Strike *Great Saiyaman is Here (Level 35, HP: 12,399) **Double Sunday **Saturday Crash *Ultimate Brotherly Battle *Saiyan Warriors *Gathering of the Great Evil Alliance *Super 17, the Ultimate Android Expert Quests *Attack of the Lone Supersoldier Mentor Missions Raditz *Raditz's Initiation Test (Level 5, HP: 4,451) **Double Sunday *Lesson 1 (Level 10, HP: 6,353) **Saturday Crash *Lesson 2 (Level 15, HP: 7,959) **Shining Friday *Lesson 3 (Level 21, HP: 9,571) **Saturday Crash **Double Sunday **Shining Friday **Weekend Nappa *Lesson 1 (Level 9, HP: 5,998) **Saturday Crash Vegeta *Lesson 2 (Level 10, HP: 6,353) **Saturday Crash Dragon Ball Z: Kyoushuu! Stats *HP: 300 *BP: 1500 *Ki Attacks: Energy Wave, Super Wave *BP Won: 120 Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans Stats First Battle *9000 HP Raditz's Soul *7500 HP Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Super Attacks Base *Double Sunday *Weekend Great Ape *Gigant Rock Throw Story Missions *Invasion of the Warrior Race *Let the Games Begin *Saiyan Tagteam *Saiyan Trio *Saiyan Tag Team Returns Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Attacks Base *Saturday Crash Great Ape *Super Saturday Crash Super Saiyan 3 *Weekend Abilities Base *Raditz's Scouter Great Ape *Menacing Great Ape Raditz Super Saiyan 3 *Raditz Awakened Cards *SH1-19 *SH1-SEC (Super Saiyan 3) *PBS-14 (Great Ape) Dragon Ball Z Team Training Description Like the other Saiyans, his tail allows him to turn into a great ape with the energy of the moon. Learnset Gallery Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Raditz.jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Raditz (Great Ape).jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile (Great Ape) Dragon Ball Zenkai Battle Website - Raditz.png|Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle - Website Render Dragon Ball Legends - Card 01-21E - Raditz.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card Art Dragon Ball Legends - Card 01-22H - Raditz.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card Art Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Raditz.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Raditz.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Raditz (Super Saiyan 3).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission (Super Saiyan 3) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Raditz (Super Saiyan 3).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission (Super Saiyan 3) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Raditz.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Raditz (Super Saiyan 3).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon - Super Saiyan 3 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Raditz (Great Ape).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon (Great Ape) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Raditz (Normal) 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Raditz (Normal) 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Raditz (Normal) 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Raditz (Normal) 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Raditz (Normal) 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Raditz (Normal) 3 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Raditz (Super Saiyan 3).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Raditz (Super Saiyan 3) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Great Ape Raditz.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Great Ape Raditz Raditz Puzzle & Dragons 2.png|Puzzle & Dragons Raditz Puzzle & Dragons 4.png|Puzzle & Dragons Raditz Puzzle & Dragons 1.png|Puzzle & Dragons Raditz Puzzle & Dragons 3.png|Puzzle & Dragons raditz dragonballzdevolution 1.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution raditzportrait dragonballzdevolution 1.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution raditzportrait dragonballzdevolution 2.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball Z: Budokai) Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z) Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2) Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Saiyans Category:First Bosses